Discussions
by bluecherryontheroof
Summary: We all very well know the bond between Ron, Harry and Hermione; but honestly with two blokes as your best friends, to keep your sanity intact you need a close female friend. Highlighting the discussions between Hermione and Ginny.
1. Nightmares & The Hour After Dawn

Discussions

Despite having both guys for best friends, Hermione Jean Granger was a girl mind you. So therefore she needed a female companion with whom she could discuss things that would be too awkward to discus with Harry and Ron. She'd had quite a time choosing this companion.

Immediately she ruled out all the girls in her year. They were all too silly and quite frankly irritably girly. After some more thought she finally landed on Ginny. She seemed to be the perfect candidate. She was logical, not childish nor overly girly, she would always tell the cold-hard truth and she was well on the way to knowing her much better.

To her thirteen year old mind, she had already made a friend, now the only part that remained was convincing Ginny.

It wasn't none too hard, as a week later Ginny had come to Hermione in her dormitory effectively waking her up from a dream where Crookshanks had finally eaten that God-awful rat.

"Sorry I woke you! You must have been having a great dream and now I've gone and-"

"I don't mind just tell me what's wrong." Looking as though she were fighting a battle with herself, she finally sunk down to Hermione's poster bed and defiantly avoided Hermione's eyes as she muttered 'Tom'.

"You're having nightmares?" Nodding as though ashamed she looked up with pleading eyes.

"You can come to me anytime."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really need a female companion." Smirking, the redhead smiled sweetly.

"Tell me everything." Settling in for a long night, they talked until dawn came and both wet back to their respective beds. However Hermione couldn't sleep, she'd finally made friends with a girl, and as she was to learn in years to come, and created a friendship that only death could tear apart.

There it is, the first chapter, and this will not be a one-shot, so hopefully I'll be able to update soon.

Love,

Bluecherryonthheroof


	2. Dangerouus Flowers & Chocolate

This disclaimer is to suffice for all chapters of this story so here it is:

I do not in any way own the rights to the Harry Potter series, nor can I rightfully claim the seven books as coming from my own imagination. So there.

Discussions Chapter Two

It was a few weeks later that the growing friendship was once again tried. After the whole fiasco with the dog and rat that were really people, the time turner, and the hellish ride with Buckbeak, Hermione needed someone to share the load with. So it was without hesitation that Hermione trudged up the stairs to the second years room and after much silent searching she found the vibrant crimson- coloured head she'd been searching for.

After tapping her shoulder with a little more force each time, Ginny opened her eyes and turned to face the anxious brown-haired girl in front of her.

"Ginny, um I wanted to talk to you, and I know its midnight but-"

"I'm all ears, figuratively speaking." She smiled despite her worries that only moments ago she'd found impossible to shake.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" A heavy silence fell.

"You know how everything happened with Sirius and that awful rat?"

"No, nobody told me a single bloody thing." She sounded upset, but also like she didn't really want to discuss it.

"Well, would you mind if I told you?"

"No, go right ahead." So for the next forty-five minutes every last exhaustive detail had been told from the Shrieking Shack to the time-turner business with Harry.

"I knew your adventures were interesting, but not this interesting." Hermione attempted a smile that outwardly looked more like an uncomfortable and toothy grimace.

"What's wrong? I may be young, but you can still tell me anything." Care and concern shone brightly from eyes.

Slidding down to Ginny's bed she let out what had been bothering her for quite some time now.

"Why couldn't I do it?"

"Do what?"

"Cast a Patronus properly when it really mattered?"

"That's what's been bothering you?" Nodding slowly, she turned expecting to see Ginny suppressing a bout of laughter. Instead she came face to face with a softened facial expression that easily could be read as compassion.

"I know the perfect remedy for everything, really." Jumping of her bed in more of a cat-like precision than Hermione would ever be able to manage, she held out a hand for Hermione to follow her. Jumping off the bed with a small thump, she followed her down the stairs into the common room and as Ginny made her way towards the portrait.

"Ginny, we can't do that!" And her she'd been thinking Ginny was a gentle flower who thought rule-breaking was just as bad as she did.

"Oh, come off it Hermione, you've done this more times than you'd care to admit. Besides, I've done this plenty of times and haven't yet been caught." All she could do was stare at her with jaw slightly ajar.

"I think you've forgotten who my siblings are." With that, Hermione threw caution to the wind as she followed the vibrant head of crimson down an intricate pattern of stairwells, and hallways until she finally stopped in front of a portrait of fruit.

"Ginny, I like fruit as much as the next person, but I'm not quite sure how this fixes every problem."

"Oh hush up! " She watched in disbelief as Ginny raised her hand and touched-no tickled- the pear. For the first time in her life, she found herself face to face with the Hogwarts kitchen.

"How did you-"

"Fred and George brought me here after I came back from the-" Wanting to spare her from having to explain, she continued with her questions.

"How did they know about- never mind. " She stopped midway as she realized that Ginny was no longer in sight.

"Gin, where did you go off to?"

"Over here." She found here sitting at a table with two cups of steaming hot chocolate.

"Chocolate has healing powers, though maybe not in the same sense as spells and potions but still." Hermione sat down looking around nervously, but graciously accepted the hot chocolate.

"So to the matter at hand…" So there they sat, two witches chatting up a storm until the sun had come up in the tiniest rays of sunlight. Hermione went to bed with a featherweight heart and with the advice of Ginny circling her mind.

There's things even Merlin couldn't do, so of course there's things you can't do the first or third time you try; but that in no way means you aren't the absolute brightest and best witch of our day and age.


End file.
